Days of Longing
by Persephone Jade Almasy
Summary: Ginny weasley disgraces her family by becoming a death Eater
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley disgraces her family and becomes a Death Eater. Draco Malfoy is lonely and wishes to have someone love him.  
  
Paring: Ginny/Draco  
  
Rating: R  
  
The tired redhead closed her eyes as she wrote in her diary. All of a sudden she felt the dark mark burn on her arm. She knew her master wanted to see her. She stood up and apparated to Voldermort's fortress. "Yes Master?" Ginny Weasley asked. 


	2. Chapter One

"Hey what's a matter Ron?" Hermione asked when she saw that her lover was miserable. "Its Ginny," he answered. "We haven't heard from her since her and dad had that fight about her career. I'm afraid she might have gone and done something stupid." Hermione replied gently, "don't worry. What's the worst thing she could have done?" At that moment a hooded figure apparated to where Ron and Hermione were standing. "Who are you and what do you want?" Hermione whispered. "Where is Potter?!" the figure thundered. "We'll never tell you!" yelled Ron. "Fine. Have it your way." The figure drew back their hood to reveal Ginny Weasley. She drew her wand and shouted "Crucio!" The spell hit Ron and he screamed in pain. "What about you, Mudblood?" Ginny hissed. "Ginny! What's come over you?" Hermione cried. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to kill your little boyfriend here?" Ginny questioned. "Don't think that I won't do it." "Ginny, don't you recognize us?" Hermione asked. "Yes," she answered, "I recognize you as enemies of the Dark Lord. Now since you aren't going to tell me, I guess I will just have to kill him. Avada K. "Wait!" Hermione screamed. "I'll tell you! He's at the Leaky Cauldron. Now please release Ron." "Love. Its such a pitiful thing," Ginny sneered. She then disapparated. "Ron!" Hermione cried. "Bloody Hell," Ron moaned. "I think she went and did something stupid. Damnit." Hermione helped Ron up. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah," Ron answered. "We better go help Harry." "Shouldn't we go tell the Ministry of Magic?" Hermione questioned. "No time," Ron replied. Both Hermione and Ron apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where they were met with a terrifying sight. "Oh Hell," Hermione whispered.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: J. K. Rawlings owns Harry Potter  
  
Hermione looked around. Death Eaters were everywhere. The hooded men and women made her shudder. Ginny had Harry in chains. Lucius stepped up and said, "Let me take care of this."  
  
"Hell no," Ginny replied. "You ain't gonna bring Potter in just so you can redeem yourself for sleeping with that muggle."  
  
"Who do you think you are Weasley?!" Lucius boomed.  
  
"One of The Dark Lord's favorites, unlike you," Ginny teased.  
  
While the arguing was going on, Hermione and Ron managed to free Harry and they escaped. "It won't please the Dark Lord if you show up empty handed," Lucius teased.  
  
"What!" Ginny looked around and realized that Harry was gone. She looked pissed. "Damnit!" she swore as she ran out into Diagon Alley.  
  
******Meanwhile******  
  
One set of ice blue eyes blankly watched the sun dip lower into the horizon. Draco sighed deeply. He thought about the whore he slept with last night as he struggled to remember her name.  
  
'Mindy,' he thought, 'or was it Mandy?' He couldn't remember. He heard footsteps and snarled as Peter Pettigrew walked into his suite.  
  
"What?" Draco hissed.  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes to see you," Peter stuttered.  
  
"Fine," Draco muttered.  
  
Draco got up and walked to Voldermort's room. Voldermort stood up from his seat. "Draco come in. Have a seat,"  
  
"You wished to see me, my lord?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. It seems you are going through depression and it is affecting your work. You know what happens to Death Eaters that aren't doing there best," Voldermort said while pulling out his wand. "They are punished severely. I really would hate to have to punish my best Death Eater without a warning so you have one chance Draco. Just one chance to redeem yourself. After that, you will be punished to the full extent. Do you understand Draco?" Voldermort threatened.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I understand."  
  
"Good. Is there anything I can help you with?" Voldermort asked.  
  
"Love," Draco muttered.  
  
"What did you say!?" Voldermort thundered.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry about it taking so long for this chapter to come out. My computer was malfunctioning. 


End file.
